Shinou ATACA!
by Blueberry and Sunday
Summary: Murata saiu em uma viagem de negócios para outro país. Graças a isso, Shinou, que estava passando por Shin-Makoku, resolve aproveitar a chance para pregar "pequenas" peças com os habitantes do castelo real. Será que ele se dará bem nessa!


N/A (Sunday): Olá ostras (bolhas, minhas bolhas!!). Beware the nonsense! (6) E os emóticons, e os nomes de personagens antes das falas e mais algumas coisas 8D Talvez contenha spoiler do anime até o OVA... E wtf. (H)

N/A (Blueberry): Oh Dear, o que eu faço com a Sunday? Acho q vou jogar ela pela janela!! D Oh, sim e qualquer reclamação...Vá para o inferno, não quero ouví-las!! (caham não liguem, apenas um pequeno surto!! úu) Se achar alguma coisa estranha, não ligue, isso é totalmente normal, principalmente para quem já viu Kyo Kara!! ...and JUSTICE BE DONE, DAMMIT!!! 8Dd

N/A 2 (Blueberry): Oh, e só para explicar, quem narra a história é o Shinou, o primeiro rei de Shin-Makoku; E para quem não conhece a história do Shinou e nem do Sage, é melhor realmente não ler!! (Ah, o "Sage" para quem não sabe, é o Murata,e ele também narra a história!)

Disclaimer: Não somos donas de KKM, da padaria da esquina nem dos casacos estilosos que estão sendo vendidos no shopping. Deal with that. ;D

obs:. Ações - **Negrito;**

----

Ah, novamente venho visitar Shin-Makoku, este país adorável que eu construí, claro porque se não, não seria tão perfeito! Mas, voltando ao assunto, parece que cheguei no momento certo!! O Sage está saindo! Me pergunto pra onde...Oh, lá está o Yuuri com os outros...Sozinhos, indefesos, sem o Sage pra cortar a minha onda...

Claro que todos por vezes tem que libertar-se um pouco de suas preocupações e divertir-se um pouco. Não seria nada diferente apenas por ter séculos de idade, ser poderoso, ter devotos e um templo em minha homenagem. Me recuso a servir de anjo da guarda para todos, enquanto o Daikenja sai de férias.

Me pergunto por onde deveria começar. Hm...

Ora, que tal começar com o mais quieto? Ele precisa de um pouquinho de ação! E eu, como um homem bondoso, que sempre procura ajudar as pessoas, irei fazer ele se movimentar um pouco! Credo olhe só para ele, só fica sentado, daqui a pouco vai ficar gordo e sedentário. E eu claro, jamais poderia deixar isso acontecer! Vejamos...Oh, então ele costura! **Olha em volta, e vê os bonecos de formato estranho que o Gwendal costuma fazer**

...Bem, gosto é uma coisa indiscutível. Vejamos o que temos aqui! encontra boneca estranha com roupa e cabelo cor de rosa Hum...Será que essa boneca é a miniatura daquela cientista maluca? Hum interessante!

Vejamos, tenho certeza que poso encontrar algum embrulho bonito por aqui. Isso é... Um saco com estrelinhas rosas? Bem, não se encaixou na minha descrição para "embrulho bonito", mas vai servir... Embora ficará um contraste bizarro entre boneca-monstro e embalagem mimosa. Tenho certeza que não vão notar nada além da costura, de qualquer forma.

Quando foi a última reforma deste castelo afinal? Como foi tão fácil achar a sala da inventora louca? Talvez seja apenas a passagem de tempo das autoras para simplificar minha procura, mas ainda assim vou por na lista de pedidos para o atual Maou. Nunca gostei da decoração das paredes mesmo...

**Coloca o presente em cima da bancada de estudos da Anissina**

Bem, desse modo, o "adorável" presente já está entregue, com isso, minha digníssima pessoa vai procurar agora a próxima vítima...Hum, melhor, o próximo iluminado por meu toque celestial, pois eu jamais faria algo para deixá-los frustrados é claro. Ora, veja quem encontramos aqui, se não é o meu caro Sir Weller! Olhando por fora todos pensam: "Oh ele é intocável e impossível de se abalar: O"

Claro que eles não conhecem o verdadeiro eu escorregadio e extremamente suspeito deste distinto cavalheiro! Coisa, claro que está para mudar, isso graças a minha exuberante pessoa!! Mas, no momento nada me vem em mente...Deixarei ele para mais tarde! Mas claro que isso não impede de uma pequena travessura! **Faz majutsu de fogo e queima a farda de Conrad**

Conrad:...Hum? MAS O QUÊ?!** Apaga o fogo desesperado**

Patético, mas tudo bem, depois eu me resolvo com você.

Agora chega. Brincadeiras à parte, e indo direto ao alvo preferido de todos os seqüestradores e assassinos num raio de incontáveis léguas. O grande Maou de raciocínio surpreendentemente pequenino e seu passional noivo, o casal mais conhecido do reino. Claro, uma farsa aos meus olhos. Nada que não se possa consertar, entretanto. Mais uma boa ação proporcionada gratuitamente por mim.

Devo estar realmente caridoso nos últimos dias, geralmente ignoraria tantas chances de melhorar as relações pelo castelo (caham, a barra do fardamento do Sir. Weller à parte, é claro).

Agora, só preciso achar minha marionete loira e começar meu plano. Vou começar a seguir os gritos que estava ignorando até o momento. Acharei eventualmente, claro.

Ora, ora vejamos, e aqui está a minha marionete preferida! Bem humorado como sempre devo dizer, mas não são todos que podem se comparar ao meu carisma é claro!...Mas bem que ele poderia fazer menos barulho, e parar de se mexer que nem um maluco, assim seria mais fácil de eu conseguir controlá-lo!ùu Céus, e ainda se diz família real!! Que comportamenteo mais inadequado!!

Ah, finalmente ele resolveu ficar quieto!! Novamente nos encontramos, e claro que não é em vão! Cá estamos para realizar uma pequena surpresa para o nosso pequeno Maou! **Entra no corpo de Wolfram **! Muito bem, aqui vamos nós!! O que devo fazer desta vez? Hum...AH! Brilhante idéia!! É claro que só poderia ter saído de meu cérebro, pois eu sou o Maou mais inteligente que já existiu!

(esqueça do traça-livros/estrategista Sage! Ele não se compara a mim!! úu)

[... **No quarto de Cecille, "Wolfram" escolhe roupas**

Vejamos: rosa ou branco? Sinto que consigo entender o mundo através de uma perspectiva mais abrangente agora que passo por uma situação como esta. Oh, a dúvida... Pegarei o mais curto. Rosa, pronto. Acessórios regulares com meia 3/4 e headgear. Agora começa a ação de verdade: Andar pelo castelo com roupas berrantes sem matar Sir. Von Christ por perda de sangue ou Sir. Walde por ataque cardíaco.

O Maou já deve estar acostumado, entretanto. Apelar para maquiagens poderia render um seqüestro por parte do Yozak, então basta.

Então, aqui vamos nós! Eu, na versão afeminada e delicada do escandaloso Sir. Bielefeld indo ao encontro de seu adorado noivo, o atrapalhado Yuuri!! Oh, que belo encontro estou prestes a causar!! Céus, eu devia ser santificado por fazer tanta bondade de graça assim!! Bem, vejamos. Ora, lá está o nosso amado Yuuri, fazendo...Hum, isso é tão conveniente!!

Hoje mais do que nunca a minha sorte majestosa sorri para mim! Me parece que o jovem Maou está fazendo um pronunciamento em público. Nada mais justo que seu noivo esteja ao seu lado mostrando o quanto ele o ama! Bem, lá vamos nós! Vejamos, uma tonalidade de voz bem sensual...

**Faz o Wolfram falar:**

Wolfram: Yuuri...

Yuuri:...Hum? Wolfram? O que faz aqui?

Hohoho, agora o golpe mestre! D

Há quantos anos não faço isso... Deixe-me ver, nada que possa fazer o grande Maou ter uma crise de desmaio em pleno discurso público, mas nem de longe algo que o incentive a continuar com a autopropaganda pelas próximas horas. Apalpar é isso! Sabia que continuava em dia!

Yuuri: W-W-W-W-Wolfram? **Yuuri cora e fica sem jeito, olhando de Wolfram para o público, que olhavam a cena impressionados**

Bingo. Tuche. K.O. e todas as variações de gritos de vitória. Sou um gênio. **Sorriso maligno à mostra**

Quinze minutos. (Ok, não foram quinze minutos, mas pelo menos uns quatro, o que já é muito)Qual o problema dele? O quão acostumado ele já está, então? Próxima vez usarei um golpe mestre alá Sage. Me deixar esperando com um salto, e dezenas de pessoas olhando não é digno de um sangue azul que se preze-- Ah, droga, quem está acostumado aqui, afinal?

**Faz o Wolfram se virar, mas quando estava começando à andar para o pátio, tropeçou**

Ah, isso é uma pedra? Merda de salto!Ah não, não vou cair!

**Shinou abandona corpo em queda**

Wolfram acorda confuso, e, percebendo que está caíndo, se agarra no braço de Yuuri, que cai por cima dele. Em volta todos estão em silêncio, observando a cena.

**Ao perceber a posição em que se encontravam, e a quantidade de espectadores, Wolfram cora violentamente, e, com um movimento brusco e furioso, ele se levanta e empurra Yuuri para o lado, começando a conjurar fogo logo em seguida. Yuuri, confuso se levanta, e ao ver o fogo conjurado por Wolfram se paralisa de medo**

Wolfram:...YUURI!!! SEU MALDITO!!!!

Yuuri:...Heh?!

Ah! Adoro essas cenas de demonstração de carinho! São tão comoventes e me fazem sentir cada vez mais realizado com meu trabalho!! **Shinou fica observando Wolfram correr atrás de Yuuri, e depois de um tempo, se volta para os corredores externos do castelo**

Bem, agora vamos ao nosso próximo candidato! E o escolhido é: Sir. Weller!! Sim ele mesmo! Mas, me pergunto aonde aquele insoso se meteu...

É isso. Não o acho em canto algum. Dói no fundo de minha alma usar um truque lógico tão popular para poder encontrar alguém, mas abuso de poderes me causa enxaqueca; se eu fosse Conrad Weller, não estivesse treinando soldados, ajudando o Maou nos afazeres, em nenhuma missão fora do castelo e nem fosse hora de dormir (caham Se é que ele dorme... se nunca notaram, ele sempre está de pé em situações alarmantes pelo castelo que aparentemente não acordariam ninguém, mas continuemos), onde eu estaria?

...Não, isso não está ajudando. Talvez devesse revistar outra vez as salas do castelo... Hm? O banheiro é ali? Oh, claro. Esqueci que ele tinha necessidades naturais biológicas por limpeza e aceio. Checarei então, será anti-tédio ao menos.

Nossa, que coincidência! Não é à toa que meus instintos soberanos de Maou estavam certos!! Aqui está o nosso caro Sir. Weller, tomando banho!! Incrível como isso é raro de se ver! Acho que ele tem alguma técnica secreta de banho rápido durante as épocas de guerra ou perigo, porque sinceramente...Mas tudo bem, isso é irrelevante agora!! Pois aqui estou eu novamente, somente por sua causa, Sir. Weller, SIM! Eu vim aqui, porque tenho que fazer algo por você! Mas, o que seria... **Nesse momento, Yozak passa pela janela **Ora veja, acabei de ter uma idéia fantástica, e tenho certeza de que você vai ADORAR meu caro Sir. Weller!!

**Shinou sai do banheiro, e vai em direção a Yozak, entrando dentro dele no momento seguinte, e vai em direção ao quarto dele**

Que surpresa esse fantoche seja quase tão obediente quanto o mazoku anterior. Espero que Sir. Weller não fique se achando demais por alguém ter entrado e saído do banheiro tão rápido. Algo como "Oh, estão me espiando. Devo estar na melhor forma", ou alguma besteira assim... Por que esses nobres, soldados de honra tem que ter tantas roupas? E que tipo de guarda-roupa é este?

Onde estão os fardamentos? Tudo o que encontro por aqui são fantasias. Urgh, que mente doentia, não? Shin-Makoku não precisa de invasões para desorganizar a sociedade, cada habitante deste castelo contribui o suficiente. Mas voltando... Coelho ou leopardo? E sem salto desta vez.

Muito bem, aqui estou eu, novamente me pondo em tal situação que me deixa sem palavras. E porque? Apenas para ajudar meu amado povo!! Nossa, eu não consigo entender de onde vem tanta bondade!! Bem, parece que eu cheguei. Como eu sei que esse monstro indelicado pode ouvir até mesmo um passo vindo lá da casa de vossa bem apessoada mãe, então, ele provavelmente já me ouviu.

Então, entremos de uma vez! Certamente essa roupa é apertada e desconfortável, como essa criatura consegue usar isso tão naturalmente?! Bem, deixa pra lá. Pelo menos não estou de salto. Então, vamos começar com a grade performance do amigo ruivo travesti!!

Vazio. Como ousa... O que há de errado com os nobres atuais? Agora vou ter que procurar pelo castelo assim. Espera... Isso é uma espada no meu pescoço? Droga, devo clamar por piedade-- Espere, eu NUNCA faria isso.

Conrad: Yozak??

Bem a tempo. Ao menos algo útil em ser o Senhor-Sempre-Perfeito. Aquele loiro mimado teria arrancado minha cabeça e depois verificado.

Finalmente, ação! Julgando pela idade esse é ainda mais adaptável, então devo partir para um golpe sujo.

Conrad:...Achei que não gostasse dessa fantasia.

Agora...! AHN? Que tipo de reação é--? Como ele-- não, espere, não vou perguntar isso. À parte engraçada é que como Grande Deus como eu deveria saber...Bem, ao menos fica claro o quão sou civilizado e não me meto em relacionamentos alheios...

(Ulrike, você está tão morta por não me atualizar dessas coisas!).

Então, eu simplesmente esqueço o Conrad, ele me assusta. úu

Partiremos então para alguém que não me surpreenda assim, senão eu acabo por morrer novamente! Sinceramente, eu acho que agora entendo um pouco da mente pérfida deste homem. Mas deixemos esse cara à parte, e vamos a alguém mais divertido: o meu caro Günter Von Christ!! Ah, finalmente vou me divertir e relaxar um pouco!!

Aquele Sir. Weller me deixou perplexo.

Há uma lista tão grande de coisas testar com Sir. Von Christ que provavelmente poderia dar diversas voltar pelo castelo. Ele provavelmente deve estar--- Que impressão inconveniente de estar sendo seguido...

Conrad: ...8D

Argh! Que insistente. Deveria puni-lo com algo significativo. Lembro de algum golpe do Maou atual que não envolvia água ou discursos clichês. Oh claro! **Para de andar bruscamente**

AH! Agora você vai ter a minha vingança por ser tão estranho e ter cortado a minha onda!! **Faz Yozak se virar para ele**

Conrad: õo?

HOHOHOHO!!! Agora meu caro, a VINGANÇA!! **faz Yozak dar um chute no meio das pernas de Conrad, que surpreso não desviou**

Conrad: ARGH!! **cai no chão**

MUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAAUHA!! Aí está a minha vingança, renda-se agora em nome do Grande Shinou!! D

Agora irei atrás do histérico Sir. Von Christ! **deixa o corpo de Yozak**

Devo admitir que de fato aprendi dezenas de truques memoráveis com o 27º Maou de Shin-Makoku. Aliais, este seria o ponto fraco principal do meu próximo alvo; não me arriscarei a usá-lo como marionete, entretanto. Seria maligno demais forçar os empregados a enxugar o castelo e reconstruir paredes esburacadas com kanjis de justiça. Deve haver uma forma mais fácil...

Bem, bem, agora vejamos onde Sir. Von Christ está? Ah, lá está ele, no jardim com aquela cara de avoado dele. **chega perto** O que eu posso fazer por você meu caro? Talvez colocar as roupas de baixo do Yuuri em seu quarto? Não, sem graça. Ou poderia fazê-lo encontrar o garoto nas termas do castelo? Não também não! Essas coisas só o deixariam feliz! D

O que eu posso fazer para deixá-lo frustrado? Nada me vem em mente!

Hm... A sensação de alguém me seguindo voltou, estarei paranóico? Se for Sir. Weller depois daquilo, eu mesmo vou virar um de seus fãs... Ou talvez apenas repita o mesmo golpe.

Murata:...E com isso, encontro à única explicação convincente para a cara de zumbi do Weller e o desespero do Gwendal.

...Droga. Espera, isso por acaso não insinua que os outros eventos não são suspeitos? ...Esqueça.

Então me viro de uma vez pra ver, claro, ninguém menos que o Sage, também conhecido como Ken Murata, mas detalhes à parte, a chegada dele significa apenas que as minhas pequenas férias acabaram. Maldição!! Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais discreto! (mas aí não teria graça!!) Tudo bem, eu me rendo...Por enquanto! D

Shinou: Oi Sage!! Como vai? Já voltou da sua pequena viagem não?

Murata: é voltei. E quando eu cheguei no castelo o encontrei um caos. Claro que sempre tem suas inconveniências matinais, mas nada do tipo comoção geral. E, claro que isso logo se mostrou ser obra sua, não Shinou?

Shinou: EU?! Mas eu sou apenas o espírito de um pobre rei, que apenas ama o seu país: O

Murata: claro, claro. ¬¬

Algumas pessoas não entendem a hora de parar uma conversa, mas conhecendo uma pessoa com o passar dos séculos desenvolvemos a habilidade notável de notar exatamente quando deixar o orgulho de lado e prezar pela segurança pessoal acima de tudo. Sim, estou me justificando por estar correndo. Hm, aquilo que passou rápido, era uma bola de fogo ou Sir. Weller já recuperado? Não; devo me focar no templo!

Vou ignorar completamente essa contorção no rosto da Ulrike que deve ser conhecida como uma expressão perfeitamente apropriada para a situação "Nosso ex-deus saiu do posto e pregou peças infantis por todo o castelo".

Ah Deuses!! Como depois de tantos anos esse homem pode continuar tão infantil como uma criança?! Sim meus caros, desta vez sou eu, Ken Murata, ou o Sage, que está comentando a partir de agora. Então, lá vai aquele protótipo de rei correndo que nem um louco para seu próprio templo. Wolfram acaba de jogar uma bola de fogo nele! Incrível como errou! Até o Yuuri tá irritado!

O Shinou definitivamente sabe como deixar os outros irritados! Eu definitivamente irei pegá-lo e dar-lhe uma boa lição!! Algo como limpar toda a bagunça que ele fez na cozinha, por exemplo! Também seria útil fazê-lo catalogar a biblioteca toda! E, não, isso não está cruel demais não!! ùu Ele já aprontou demais para um dia só!! Deuses!! É a primeira vez que vejo Gwendal tão irritado!

Já o Conrad está meio difícil de decifrar no momento. O que será que o Shinou aprontou com ele? úù

Embora, isso me lembre tempos muito antigos. Talvez depois de séculos ele finalmente conseguiu contentar-se e ser ele mesmo. Não que isso vá ajudar muito o humor de Gwendal, consertar o salto quebrado do sapato da Cecille que o Wolfram resolveu usar, ajudar o Yuuri a se recuperar das queimaduras... E por onde anda a Anissina? Não estou gostando dessa atmosfera atual.

Hm, que barulho de água foi esse? (E aquilo é o Yozak??) Veio da fonte que... Ah, não. Isso não. Retiro tudo o que disse, maldito Shinou!

Corro o mais rápido que posso para poder Impedi-lo de entrar na fonte.

Murata: Peguem ele antes que ele entre na fonte!! Rápido!

Infelizmente, a única coisa daquele diabo loiro que podemos ver é a capa dele. Maldição!! Agora vai ser bem mais complicado de pegá-lo que antes! Mesmo assim temos que ir atrás dele!!

Murata: Rápido! Entrem na fonte atrás dele!! Se demorarmos demais ele escapa!!

Que lugar curioso. Não lembro de ter apreciado esta decoração. Parece a do banheiro do castelo, mas numa versão ridícula, estupidamente pequena. Desconfortável. Que artifício curioso, no entanto---

"Yuu-chan!! Voltou bem na hora da janta!! Mama fez curry"

...Ahn?

----------------------------------------

Bem é isso aí, espero que tenham gostado!! 8D

By. Blueberry and Sunday


End file.
